Heffley's Hogwarts Adventure
by the touched
Summary: Greg has finally gone off the deep end and his dysfunctional family is tearing itself apart. He lands in Hogwarts and is forced to pick between two realities. One which is everything he ever dreamed of, and another in which he tried to kill himself to escape.
1. An Unexpected Journey

Greg Heffley hated his life.

He hated his grades, "You'll never get into a college with those grades" his dad yelled at him nearly every weekend.

He hated his athletic ability, "This doesn't look like the girl's soccer team to you does it! Get off your ass and run!" his coach yelled at him on the day of tryouts.

He hated how he was on the lowest rungs of the social ladder in his high school, "Greg Heffley, that loser, are you out of your mind! You'd be better off going with your sister, Jessica!" one of the cheerleaders had said to her friends. He was so low on the social totem pole, that they said it five meters away from him, not even caring.

If there was one thing he was glad about in his life it was Harry Potter.

Every day after he got home from school, he would do two things: jump into bed and hoped he would die in his sleep. Inevitably, when it didn't occur he would awaken, and spend the rest of the time reading Harry Potter fanfiction.

He had given up on his grades, and decided to focus his time instead on absorbing as much as the fandom's theories and speculations as possible.

Greg was tired of it all though, the teasing, the bullying, the abuse from Manny, today he was going to end it all.

He gathered up all his belongings, and set them on fire in his backyard.

Then he grabbed his Harry Potter posters, his printed 'official' Hogwarts letter, his signed poster of Daniel Radcliffe, that he had spent 18 hours in the rain to get, and finally the box of his mom's medication.

He placed them all in the bathroom and went downstairs.

His family was sitting around the table eating what could've been fried rat brains for all he cared.

Greg was about to open his mouth, to go on a long rant denouncing his family, but his dad beat him to the chase.

"Gregory Heffley, what is the meaning of this! Straight F's, do you have a brain tumor?!"

Greg Heffley burst into tears.

"Stop those dirty tears, it's time for you to grow up and stop acting like a 3-year old bitch!"

"Language, dear" his mom cautioned.

"I don't care what you think of me, I'm beautiful and that's all that matters. I may not be a social butterfly like you guys, but I'm unique, my own special snowflake" Greg yelled back.

"What have they been teaching in these schools" Greg's mom muttered to himself.

"SHUT UP!" Greg yelled

"How dare you question what they teach us in schools, you don't even care about me do you? Always pampering Manny, the little shit that he is!"

His mother covered her mouth in horror, "Gregory that language is not.."

"Oh yeah!" yelled Greg cutting her off" OH YEAH!"

"Can't handle the truth can you" he sneered

"Here's another question, why the fuck do you try to poison me with the dog shit you serve us every meal"

Greg knew he had far overstepped his bounds, but he didn't care anymore, he was tired of being his family's pack mule.

His dad's face turned purple with rage and he could see a vein throbbing.

Greg turned to face his father, "Oh you too Dad, you wanna hear the ugly truth"

"Why the fuck are you so embrassed to go to your company's parties, you always make me go in your place, I wonder why that is huh?"

The fist smashed into his nose so hard the cartilage broke and the force slammed his head back so hard it the wall.

Greg was dazed and stars danced around his head.

"The nerve... The nerve..." his father growled, trembling with barely concealed rage.

Greg spat at his father's feet

"Hah you fools that you control me, make me your tool" Greg laughed, "haha that rhymed...

He was interrupted by a fist flying into his left cheek with so much force that it dislocated his jaw.

Greg spit out blood, and was about to spit out a witty retort, when his father's hand slamming into his throat, and began crushing his windpipe.

Greg's dad's eyes were red with rage, and he looked murderous.

Spittle flew from his mouth when he spoke,"I've had enough of this bullshit! ENOUGH! What the fuck are you good for you piece of shit! Exactly what the flying fuck are you good for!"

"Good for keeping your fucking temper in check, mate" Greg said mimicking an Aussie accent.

Greg's dad's head looked like it was going to explode. He suddenly began beating Greg with insane fervor. "Worthless piece of garbage! Rubbish! You piece of dog shit! Horrible grades, horrible at sports, no friends, horrible breath..."

"AHHHH!" he screamed, Greg had just bitten his hand so hard, blood flew freely. "You rabid dog! I'll put you down myself!"

Greg sprinted up the stairs and locked the bathroom door behind him.

Greg's dad bounded up the stairs and swung his fists at the doors, denting them.

Inside Greg took out his brother Rodrick's lighter and set all his Harry Potter memoribilia on fire, he leaned over and breathed the fumes in deeply.

They made him woozy and he almost passed out, but he managed to hold on.

After they all had finished burning, Greg crushed all his mother's tablets into fine powder and mixed it with the ash. Then he took the combined mixture and snorted it up his nose.

At the same time, Greg's dad had gotten a nearby fire extinguisher to help him knock the door down. With inhuman rage, he relentlessly pounded at the doors until finally they broke. Then he rushed in and slammed the fire extinguisher onto Greg's head, just as he finished snorting the ash-medicine mixture.

Greg's world exploded into multiple flashing colors, twisting and swirling about.


	2. Ink & Dark Magic

The colors pulsated and swirled around pyschedelically, and it hurt Greg's eyes to look at them.

Greg's head throbbed and pulsated for some reason, and he felt incredibly naeseous.

Greg suddenly was on fire, and he felt himself tumbling downwards, tumbling towards some unknown force.

Greg opened his mouth to scream, yell, but the colors clamped around his throat drowning him, preventing him from breathing.

Suddenly the colors dissappeared and Greg realized he was somewhere underwater. "Where the hell am I", he wondered.

Far below he could make out the faintest hint of green-tinted glass. "Huh, a submarine" he wondered.

He was broken out of his thoughts, but a strong force shoving him down underwater.

"I'm going to die" thought Greg panicking

Greg looked around and saw thought he was caught in the clutches of a giant squid.

"Giant squid!" his mind thought with excitement forming connections.

"Great Lake!... HOGWARTS!" Greg was ecstatic, "His plan had worked he was in Hogwarts!"

None of that would matter however, if he didn't get out of the ghastly squid's clutches.

"Diffindo!" he roared the magic rolling off his fingertips, "looks like reading all those fanfics paid off, Dad!" Greg thought smugly.

The spell sliced into the squid's tentacles, and it released him, roaring in pain.

Greg dragged himself out of the lake and began gasping for air.

He turned around and saw the squid had risen. "Hmmm... Some form of magical propulsion, no fanfics ever talked about this".

Greg looked at the squid's eyes which were red with rage. Slowly his mind began to piece together the puzzle.

"Rage...Greg's dad! GREG's DAD!"

Suddenly all the beautiful scenery around Greg faded to be replaced with his white bathroom.

Greg's dad's fist slammed into Greg's forehead and the familiar surroundings of Hogwarts reappeared.

"What the hell was that, is my dad an illegal animagus? No way must be some sort of Leglimency attack", Greg pondered.

"I need to be better prepared for that, time to learn Occlumency" thought Greg, "After I become an elemental-shadow mage and find out I'm a descendant of Merlin, the Peverells, and the Founders, and become the Master of Death of course! Oh and better keep an eye out for Dumblydoor and his manipulations, don't want to get set up with the Weasleys" quoting ideas he had picked up from reading fanfiction.

Greg knew he couldn't do all this if the squid killed him here, he knew that all Harry could return from death, and Greg didn't have any horcruxes as far as he was aware.

Greg tried to run away, but their were powerful wards up in place to prevent him from doing so.

Greg knew magic was just a matter of will, it was what he had read on the Internet, so he knew it had to be true.

Greg pushed against the wards with all his might and they shattered, the backlash from them lacerating his skin.

Greg saw the squid dive for him but it was already too late, he had Apparated away.

Something had gone wrong though, Greg felt himself falling, and then hitting the ground hard.

Greg's vision faded into darkness.

 **xXx**

Susan Heffley was at a loss for words

First her son Greg had exploded and what exactly was going on with him, why had he all of a sudden gone all crazy on them. It was he who was being lazy, he was worthless, hypocritical, she could go on and on for the many flaws of her son Greg.

As for Manny, he was just a child, of course they treated him better and gave him preferential treatment. He was three years old for Chrissake, of course they were going to treat him better than Greg. He still had his childhood innocence to preserve and Greg had irrevocably destroyed it with his blasted dirty mouth. She remembered him coming up to her asking, "Mommy, what does fucking piece of shit mean"

Susan had barely restrained her instinct of slapping him and then shoving soap in his mouth, when she realized he was not old enough to understand what those words meant.

And her husband, too... In all her years she had never seen him lose his temper like that. She guessed all that bottled up anger had finally been unleashed on Greg. Not that he didn't deserve it, he was practically begging for it.

She still couldn't believe that her son had snorted up her medicine up his nose, not only was her son a drug junkie, which would explain a lot of his rather odd behavior, she had to go and buy her medication all over again. It was not a short commute, nor was the medicine cheap.

She didn't know if Greg was okay though, he had snorted all the medicine up his nose, and it had been quite a bit of medication.

Suddenly her husband raised the fire extinguisher and slammed onto Greg's head. Oh no she thought, Greg couldn't have survived.

Her husband grabbed Greg's head and shoved it into the toilet Greg began to struggle and trash to breathe.

She heard him muttering something about a Deffindo or something, probably still crazy from his drug overdose she thought, and then she his teeth clamp down on his father's fingertips.

Blood leaked from her husband's fingertips and he howled in rage. Greg was muttering something about Leglimancers or something and animagus, just what kind of nonsense did this boy learn, she pondered.

She saw Greg slam himself against the wall again and again but it did not give, "Damn wards too strong" he muttered to himself, "But the can not contain a wizard of my caliber, no siree". So this nonsense he was muttering must have been picked up from his stupid fanfiction.

"If I have the will I can do this" Greg proclaimed. Then he climbed up onto a cabinet and dove through the window, shattering the glass and lacerating himself in the process.

Greg's dad tried to leap and catch Greg but it was far too late. They could only helplessly peer through the window as Greg plummeted to his down.

Splat!

Greg hit the ground his limbs twisting at odd angles, a pool of blood began spreading from his body


	3. Mungo Mystery

Greg awoke with a massive headache. Everything was out of focus, and everything seemed to hurt.

He could make out that he was in some sort of hospital based on the white walls around him and the vials of medicine around him.

He saw a mediwitch walk in and point his wand at him running some diagnostic spells.

"I must be in Saint Mungo's" thought Greg

His suspicions were confirmed when he glanced out the window and saw a huge statue of a powerful wizard wielding a cadeceus in one hand battling with an Inferius dragon.

The pedestal the statue lay upon read, "Lord Mathias Mungo. Born 1230 A.D and died 1433 A.D holding back the armies of the Dark Lord Uther Pendragon, until the Archmage Merlin Emrys of Camelot could finish him off. He was a powerful wizard and healer, and donated all his wealth to the founding of this hospital."

"What a great man" thought Greg, tears filling his eyes.

"I wish I could be just like him. Maybe I can", thought Greg, "I'm in the world of magic after all, anything's possible!"

"Hah!" thought Greg, "Dad said I'd be a weak, good for nothing nobody, but I'll show him, I'll be the greatest of the greatest, I'll be even stronger than Merlin!"

The mediwitch finished her spells, and then asked, "Just what exactly what were you doing? This looks like a common splinching wound, broken bones, but none of my healing spells are having any effect. The wounds seem to be infested with dark magic, you do realize that dabbling in the dark arts carries at minimum, a fine of 500 Galleons and a sentence of 20 years in Azkaban?"

"Must be the damned squid", thought Greg,"Maybe it uses dark magic instead of using ink".

"I was attacked by a giant squid", replied Greg.

"A giant squid couldn't have caused this, tell me the truth" she countered, and before Greg could reply she had her wand out and pointed it his forehead, "Leglimens"

"Ahhhh!" Greg shrieked, "Clear my mind, clear my mind" Greg thought, repeating the mantra he learned by reading fanfiction to try and raise Occlumency barriers.

Unfortunately these thoughts were enough for the mediwitch, who was also a mindhealer who specialized in healing patients with Occlumency barriers, to grab onto and enter Greg's mind.

"Mind rape! Rape! Help! help! help! Mind rape! Heeeeeelp!" Greg shrieked over and over again.

The mediwitch had already gone to the memory, and was replaying the scene again.

She exited his mind, and then looked at Greg, "Why didn't you tell me it was a kraken, those are much different than giant squids"

"Ok first of all I didn't know, and second of all Mind rape!" Greg starting shrieking again, and he looked very disturbed, "You violated my mind, my mind is my property, you dind't have my permission, you violated my mind, you violated my mind, Mind.."

"Silencio" the mediwitch said and Greg tried moving his mouth again but no words came out.

Greg rolled over and tried to escape the bed, but the mediwitch quickly muttered "Incarcerous" and ropes bound him to the bed.

He was facing away from the mediwitch, and he tried to cast a wandless, wordless spell.

He remembered it was possible in one of the fanfictions he read, he had to know the wand motions, and focus his will.

"Incedio" he roared in the caverns of his mind, he moved his hands with the appropriate movements, and focused everything he had into manifesting the flame in reality.

Flame gushed forth from his palms and burned away the ropes.

"Yes!" thought Greg, "that was pretty easy"

Suddenly a bright red stunner caught him in the back and he crumpled to the floor.

"Always need to mantain constant vigilance!" said Mad-eye Moody as he opened the door.

"I heard you were having some trouble with this patient so I decided to investigate".

 **xXx**

Susan Heffley covered her mouth as tears flew down her face.

'How could Greg be this stupid, How?!" she shrieked.

Her husband just gazed out the window with a dazed expression on his face.

Then she ran over and grabbed her husband and started shaking him fiercely.

"And you! How could you be so stupid!"

"Regardless of what Gregory said, you had no right to beat him, choke him, and try to drown him! What if he's dead!"

"He might be a horrible boy and an insolent child, but he's still our son, our flesh-and-blood! There is a horrible curse upon those who harm their own kin!"

"What if he's dead, you'll be sent to prison! God knows what they do to child abusers in there!"

Susan calmed down and was slightly winded from her long rant.

"Regardless, we have to get Greg help now! I'm calling an ambulance!"

Susan ran over to the phone, and was about to call the police, when something hard struck her in the back of the head and she fell down, her skull cracked and bleeding.

"No... I don't know what Greg's done, but he deserves to suffer" said Frank Heffley holding the bloody fire extinguisher in his hands and trembling.

"Mom!" yelled Rodrick who ran over and began trying to shake Susan awake, "Please wake up"

Frank began chuckling, "Never thought I'd see the day..."

"Dad what's wrong, you got to snap out of whatever Greg's done to you" Rodrick replied

Frank swung the fire extinguisher again and Rodrick crumpled to the ground.

Surprisingly it was Manny who saved the day.

He managed to call the police who arrived and arrested Frank who was still cackling madly.

A short while later the ambulance arrived and carted the members of the Heffley family to the hospital.

 **AN: Some of you guys are wondering, wtf this is, it is a crackfic! so don't take it too seriously please. I was just playing around with the ideas of strange crossovers, and Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Harry Potter came up. I was thinking of a way for Greg to enter the world of Harry Potter in a way that made sense, and a drug induced hallucination seemed the way to do it. In addition, I dislike the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series, so I greatly exaggerated the dysfunctionality of Greg's family.**


	4. Muggle Delusions

Susan Heffley and Rodrick Heffley both awoke to blinding white lights.

The room they were in had blank white walls and an IV drip was inserted in their arms, and they could see the casts on their arms, and legs.

Soon the door to their room, opened and a kindly looking nurse with graying hair walked in.

"Everything alright dearies, I hope you're feeling right at home" she said

"Supper's about to served soon, off you go" she said while gesturing to the two wheelchairs she had dragged into the room.

She helped them both into the wheelchairs, which both had pillows as headrests

"Goodness knows you'll both need to be very comfortable after the head trauma you both received", she explained while going over a list of their injuries which including a concussion, broken bones, and blood loss, "What's the story behind all this, If you don't mind me askin'? You're husband seemed like a mellow guy, not the kind to go on a violent rampage"

They recounted the whole experience of how Greg had insulted his father to the point that he snapped, and how Greg kept it up to the point that Frank was frankly beyond insane.

"Ah that explains it, but why a boy would act in such a way is beyond me. He ought to be fixing his own problems instead of troubling other's like that! Anyhoo Greg's also here recovering, would you like to see him?"

"Yes", they both replied.

On the way to see Greg they both stopped by Manny's room.

Manny was pacing strangely, and mumbling to himself, every few seconds he would throw himself to the floor while shrieking I'm sorry, i'm sorry over and over again, while sobbing uncontrollably.

"We're having a psychiatrist examine him, but what he's seen has left some mental scars, he might even be suffering from PTSD, and could continue to for the forseeable future" the nurse explained.

When Manny saw them he ran to the edge of the room and began banging fiercely on the glass wall, shrieking and screaming. In the corner they saw a pile of his feces, and while he was shrieking at them, he ran over to the pile of feces, picked some up, and began hurling it at them with murderous rage in his eyes.

"Goodness me", the nurse exclaimed, "I do believe the trauma has driven him insane"

Susan could only watch the scene with horror, wondering where everything had gone wrong.

Finally they made it over to Greg's room.

"Now I don't think it'd be safe to enter, so why don't you watch through this one-way mirror" she said, gesturing at a pane of glass.

The two of them watched silently as Greg awoke and then glanced around at his surroundings.

The nurse left both of them and walked in to check on Greg.

"I must be in St. Mungo's" Greg said muttering to himself.

At this point Susan was used to Greg's weirdness, but Rodrick couldn't help but blurt out, "What!"

The nurse was running a quick check up on Greg.

Greg glanced out the window and said, "Lord Mathias Mungo. Born 1230 A.D and died 1433 A.D holding back the armies of the Dark Lord Uther Pendragon, until the Archmage Merlin Emrys of Camelot could finish him off. He was a powerful wizard and healer, and donated all his wealth to the founding of this hospital."

Even the nurse was confused at this point, she turned to face them and said, "Insane I think, there's a lot of strange drugs in his system, and I think he has severe head trauma"

Greg began to cry, Susan was upset that the nurse could be so callous to say something like that with Greg being only a few feet away from her, but she quickly realized Greg wasn't crying about what she said at all.

Greg was muttering to himself about showing up his Dad, and how he would be greater than Merlin, and then he started babbling about a giant squid, ink, and dark magic.

By this point even Rodrick knew something was seriously wrong with Greg.

Out of the blue Greg said, "I was attacked by a giant squid"

"Alright dearie, I'm going to check for a fever" the nurse said and put her palm to Greg's forehead.

"Ahhhh!" Greg shrieked, "Mind rape! Rape! Help! help! help! Mind rape! Heeeeeelp!"

Greg paused for breath and began speaking to the nurse,"Ok first of all I didn't know, and second of all Mind rape!" Greg starting shrieking again, and he looked very disturbed, "You violated my mind, my mind is my property, you dind't have my permission, you violated my mind, you violated my mind, Mind.."

Greg suddenly began gagging, and opened his mouth but for some reason words didn't come out.

Greg tried to get up from the bed, but he seemed to believe something was holding him down.

Suddenly Greg ripped the IV drip from his arm, and was about to roll of the bed, when the nurse slammed a tranquilizer dart into his neck.

"Always got to be prepared for the crazy ones..." she muttered.

She walked out of the room and told them, "The drugs he received along with his head trauma, and lack of oxygen due to his near strangling and his experience with almost drowning, are causing him auditory and visual hallucinations. He is experiencing reality but his mind is altering certain things to make it appear like something else. Based on what he said, it appears like his mind believes he is in the Harry Potter universe"

Rodrick and Susan both recoiled in horror and shock.

 **AN: Greg's experience with believing himself to be in the Harry Potter universe, is inspired by how Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes believes he is Spaceman Spiff and alters reality accordingly.**


	5. Night of the Wolf

Greg Heffley floated through darkness for how long he did not know.

Finally his eyes opened and he was all alone in the dark room.

"Dark room" Greg wondered, and peering outside he noted that the moon was high in the sky.

It was a full moon, so the night of the werewolf was here.

Already, Greg could here them howling from outside of his window.

Greg tried to get up, but found himself unable to. Some force was holding him back, preventing him from rising up.

Some sort of body-immobility curse, perhaps the Incarcerous or Body-Bind.

As Greg struggled to remove his restraints, he began trying to cast his magic, but found himself unable to do so.

"Come on ... " he told himself, "Focus!"

He began grunting and straining. Groaning and shaking he began crying out, "Finite Incantatem!"

Fat lot of good that did him, he was still as stuck as ever.

"AHH!" he roared and with colossal effort began straining against his restraints.

"Huh .. uh .. uh ... ahhh !" he screamed and heaved against the bed.

He immediately felt a backlash and began to feel something digging into his skin and strangling him.

Greg let out a loud shriek, and then said, "What in the name of Merlin are these bloody restraints!" (Greg had begun talking in British in order to more fit in with Harry Potter)

"There must be some sort of defensive ward or runes built into this spell or even the bed, preventing me from escape ... " Greg spoke.

As Greg began pondering the situation, he realized that perhaps there was something else going on in this situation.

Greg dismissed this insight as meaningless and began struggling and pushing more against his restraints, screaming as he did so.

"Merlin's bloody ball sack!" Greg screamed, "What in the name of Morgana is this bloody spell!"

As Greg began struggling more and more he began to feel the force pushing against him.

Something seemed odd about this situation though.

As he kept pushing against the force, he began to realize it was pushing him back and only pressing him down in specific places.

He kept pushing back and then began feeling the force pressing down into his arms and across his chest as well his legs.

It was almost as though... "Almost as though what ... " Greg wondered.

"Oh bollocks!" Greg cried out, "This is ... This is almost as though there are bloody wires holding me down ... " Greg said

Then Greg began uproariously chuckling.

"Maybe there are wires!" Greg roared, once again straining against what he know knew to be wires.

Greg felt them dig into his skin, and saw the imprints they left in his skin.

Then he cried out, "Aha I knew it!"

"Some foul mediwitch must have cast an Invisibility and Unbreakability Charm on them!" Greg cried out.

"Hominem Revelio!" Greg screamed, and that spell did nothing, except to highlight a figure approaching from beyond the hospital, beyond the statue of Lord Mathias Mungo.

"Bloody bollocks! " Greg cried, "Someone is coming"

Greg began struggling even harder.

"Illusorium Restorio ! " Greg cried and suddenly the wires became visible

As the wires became visible Greg screamed again, and then this time tried to figure out how to break them.

Greg began trying to drag his arms out of the restraints but it was nearly impossible.

The only thing he managed to do, was scratch himself and make his arms turn red.

Greg screamed and cursed everyone he could think of, "Merlin damn you! Magic curse you! Hecate burn you!" he screamed

Suddenly the figure had passed the statue of Lord Mathias Mungo and became clearly visible to Greg.

It was a tall, well-developed and immensely broad and strong and powerful beast like werewolf.

"Praise Merlin ... " Greg whimpered and he almost pissed himself.

Greg began crying and softly sobbing.

"Please .. Merlin .. Hecate .. save me" he cried.

The werewolf then raised its yellow eyed gaze towards Greg and grinned, revealing rows after rows of sharp dagger like shark teeth.

The werewolf opened its mouth and then licked its lips.

Then the werewolf opened its mouth and let out a loud booming roar.

The sound reverberated and shook Greg to his core.

Then the werewolf took a sprinter's pose and began to dash.

Each step was like thunder, a loud booming sound that shook the entire landscape.

Finally, the werewolf having built up an immense amount of speed, took a large bounding leap, pushing off its incredibly strong forelegs, leaving a large impact crater from it's take-off point and soaring through the air gracefully.

With a malicious look of hunger upon its face, the werewolf crashed through the window, the shards and broken ward slightly damaging it, leaving small rivulets of blood upon it's golden brown fur.

The shattered ward began triggering a loud alarm rune, which reverberated through Saint Mungo's.

The Aurors and authorities, had been alerted, the only matter was would they come in time.

The werewolf slowly began pacing towards Greg's bed, like a monster out of a nightmare, the dark light shining behind it, only made it seem more ominous and hideous.

It's drool and saliva dripped out of it's mouth and onto the floor, and it unsheathed it's long yellow sharp claws, and began grinding them against each other causing sparks to fly.

It stood over Greg, and it's drool dripped into Greg's face causing him to piss himself.

Then the creature let out a loud roar, almost deafening Greg and nearly leading him to faint.

Greg began shaking, and the creature smiled eerily.

Then the creature drew its arms back and Greg screamed.

It slashed its arms, slicing the wires across Greg's chest to shreds, and leaving deep gouges in Greg's chest.

Then the creature sunk its sharp teeth into Greg's shoulder, causing him to scream, and blood to well up and fill its mouth.

The creature started licking its lips, and began dragging Greg out of the bed by his shoulder, almost causing it to dislocate.

Holding Greg by the shoulder in its jaws the creature made it's way to the window and prepared to leap up.

"REDUCTO!" a voice screamed and the werewolf's chest erupted, releasing Greg.

"Bollocks!" Greg groaned, still dizzy and woozy from the blood loss.

"Let's get you out of here ... " said the Auror who had saved Greg.

Then Greg fainted.


End file.
